coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7795 (6th February 2012)
Plot Peter worries about how fragile Carla is and suggests she takes some time off work. Carla's determined not to let the factory go under. Rosie's mortified when she sees the Gazette has printed pictures from when John Stape kidnapped her. Michelle and Carla are delighted when they win a big contract with Jenny Sumner. Steve's annoyed when Tracy sends him a text inviting him to a "clear the air lunch". The Underworld girls are speechless when Frank and Anne muscle their way back into the factory bringing their machines and workforce with them. Milton tells Roy that they will be partners in "Beef Encounter" as he plans to buy next door and remove the dividing wall. Carla and Michelle are horrified to find Frank in the factory. Frank points out the premises are better than his temporary ones and he's every right to be there. Carla does her best to remain calm and tells Frank they can't possibly work together but Frank insists it's his business too so she'll have to live with it. Tracy plays the Spice Girls Wannabe on full blast to annoy Steve. Owen sacks Jason for lying to him about damaging the van. Rosie tells him that she has been dropped from the road safety campaign and blames him for everything. Beth likens Julie to a "Girls' World" and a fight almost breaks out. Sick of Tracy's music, Steve turns the electricity off at No.13. Roy makes it plain to Milton that they will never be business partners. Sylvia is shocked by his outburst. Frank offers to buy Carla out of the factory. Carla's gobsmacked. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford (Credited as "Tracy Barlow") *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Beth - Lisa George *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast *Jenny Sumner - Niky Wardley *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Milton Fanshaw - Robert Vaughn Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, bedroom and yard *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Jenny Sumner's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla insists on business as usual, but is shaken by a visitor at the factory; and Tracy refuses to move out of No 13. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,960,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2012 episodes